wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler (MachineGames)
Biography References by Game ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' It is mentioned in an offhand remark in a newspaper (Article: The Fuhrer Visits Paderborn) that on January 12, 1946, Hitler came to 'revisit' Castle Wolfenstein and Paderborn. Another newspaper dated January 3, 1946 quotes Hitler saying that contrary to rumors regarding a terrorist attack at Wolfenstein, he is uninjured and the terrorist was hanged by his own hand on Dec 30th, 1945: Berlin, 3 Jan. 1946 - It was the Führer himself who put the noose around the neck of the assassin known as "the Castle Wolfenstein terrorist" when he was executed Sunday morning. Herr Hitler was in a fine mood having recovered remarkably well from the cowardly assassination attempt. As he was led into the execution chamber, the terrorist soiled himself when he saw our Führer in such good health. "Let this be a powerful reminder that all enemies of our great nation will meet a righteous end," said Herr Hitler after the assassin had stopped twitching where he hung on the rope. "It is time to quell the insidious rumors claiming that I was badly hurt by the terrorist and that he managed to escape. They were fabrications manufactured by our enemies. Everyone who is found to repeat these lies will face trial as traitors of the Reich." Hitler refers again to this event in AH's postcard in The New Collosus. While at least some of this account is probably fabricated 'propaganda' at least some of it is probably true. B.J. may have seen a defeat at Hitler's hands int his timeline another way in which this timeline differentiates itself from the classic timeline. B.J. may have actually did get strangled and/or hung, but survived the attempt, and did escape. Leaving Hitler to have to heal from his wounds, but also alive in this universe. During the ending of the Old Blood Fergus states they have defeated one monster yet the biggest one is still out there. Although this likely points to Deathshead it may have also been a possible reference to Hitler since he was the one who was leading and controlling the Reich which was committing atrocities such as Building horrific weapons and of course warring on the rest of the world. However, he may also be referring to Frau Engel at this point, foreshadowing The New Collosus. Wolfenstein: The New Order Hitler does not appear on-screen in Wolfenstein: The New Order, not even as a portrait or statue. The Kreisau Circle likewise never mention him, focusing all of their attention on Deathshead. Yet there are several references to "the Führer" in newspaper clippings, suggesting that he remained at the head of government through the end of the war and oversaw the construction of the New Order. There are also references to a "Leader" and a "German Leader" in the clippings below. * One, located in the Circle hideout, describes the Führer giving an interview in 1946 to lay out his vision of a postwar peace. * A clipping in the hideout from 1948 quotes the Führer announcing the atomic bombing of New York; in another three days later he welcomes the surrender of the United States. ( In the E3 Trailer he is shown to be giving a speech at the Senate building in Washington DC) * Another clipping from December 1948 Washington quotes "This final act of violence may have saved millions of lives that would have resulted in a land invasion of America" said the German Leader. * A 1957 clipping describes the Führer cutting the ribbon to open the Gibraltar Bridge and a spectator even stated "He had such a way with words." Referring to Hitler's unique Oratory skills. * Around the time of the game's events, pop group Die Käfer (i.e. The Beatles) get in trouble for neglecting to thank the Führer as they open their world tour. * After B.J. leads an escape from the Belica labor camp, the Führer awards a medal for bravery to camp commander Irene Engel. In Germania (Berlin) The propaganda announcer states at one point "The Führer loves us all" In Return to London Nautica a recording of Deathshead himself mentions a Leader. Hitler is mentioned by name only twice, once in the in-game description of the Monuments of Truth, which says that he commissioned them in 1948 to celebrate "the spirit of victory", and once by a soldier outside the London Nautica who says "Heil Hitler" to B.J. and Bobby Bram. There is also a man sleeping on the train to Berlin who looks very similar to Hitler with a similar face as well as a similar haircut although the Moustache is difficult to see. There is also a picture in the Kreisau Circle of a man with the exact same haircut as Hitler though again the Moustache is obscured by a glass he is holding as well as his hand. He is at the very bottom of the Hit list possibly meaning the Resistance are targeting the main figures of his Army first before going after him. On the Lunar Base a gold mask of a face that seems to be Hitler's can be found. He is around 71 years old during most of the game's events, but he is never present during any of the game's events at all. In promotional material such as the E3 Trailer he is shown in Washington DC and possibly later giving a speech in London where faint Sieg Heil chants of Hitler's voice are heard. Although this may have either been in a past event where Blazcowicz is shown to have attacked his men or is just promotional material. In the Boom Boom trailer a man seen outside an exploding Mount Rushmore shaking hands with an SS officer looks like Hitler with the same colored uniform and the same hair color but his face is never really seen. In the House of the Rising Sun the date 1949 is shown with Hitler very clearly giving a speech in the background. Although Hitler is never clearly shown, his presence and influence in the Nazi's New World Order in 1960 is undeniable. Wolfenstein: The New Colossus When Blazcowicz goes to New York, he evacuates Grace Walker and Super Spesh. She claims about the American people "They just do whatever the fucking Führer tells them to." In a scene where the Nazis celebrate a victory parade in Roswell, America, a Nazi soldier has a conversation with two sympathizing Klansmen. He mentions "You are now subject to the Great Führer." Near the Victory Parade, a young woman talks with an SS officer about her distaste towards jazz and rock and roll, particularly Die Käfer (The Beatles). She then mindlessly talks about impure Austrians. Enraged, the SS officer then says "Do I need to remind you that the Führer himself is Austrian? And my grandmother!" He then warns her not to insult the Führer again. Outside a cinema, two men discuss famous German Movie Director Leni Riefenstahl's new movie. One of them remarks "The Führer sure cleaned up all the depraved filth they had in cinema." On a loudspeaker in the street an announcer says "Remember to honor Der Liebe Führer today by reading a page from Mein Kampf." There is also a scene in a diner where a little boy says to his mother that "The Führer is a great author and painter" referring to Mein Kampf and Hitler's paintings as a drifter. The boy then claimed that a boy called Bobby told him "The Führer painted the Mona Lisa and made the atom bomb." On the mission to Area 52 a guard walks out of a room and he says "Heil Hitler." When Blazcowicz is sentenced to death at the Supreme Court, there are busts of Hitler on the balconies, as well as large paintings of Hitler (of the type largely missing from The New Order, but seen in earlier games). At the Execution Ceremony, the statue of Abraham Lincoln in the Lincoln Memorial has been replaced with one of Hitler.￼ In New Orleans, a news article dated 12 June 1949, talks about how the Grand Wizard of the Klu Klux Klan announced that "After several long and productive meetings with the Great Leader of the Reich, Herr Adolf Hitler,..." Frau Engel's E-Post shows Angel's disappointment that "This subhuman who has not been captured is a disappointment to me and the Führer." She later says "Do not disappoint me. Do not disappoint the Führer."￼ B.J. is sent to Venus to extract the ODIN codes for the Ausmerzer, disguised as Jules Redfield, an actor auditioning for B.J. himself. Upon arriving on Venus, B.J. follows the Director, Lady Helene, to an auditioning room with three more actors auditioning for B.J. While B.J is reading the wildly inaccurate script about himself, Adolf Hitler unexpectedly comes in coughing. Everyone (except B.J.) salutes and applauds Hitler. Based on his coughing, it is shown that age has weakened him a lot. Furthermore, he also seems to have degenerated greatly in both physical health and mental stability, since he openly vomits on the carpet, painfully urinates in an ice bucket (and misses, revealing he is urinating blood) in front of other people, falls asleep on the floor, and rants madly about Jewish Spies during the biased slideshow of B.J.'s backstory. His ruthlessness is over-the-top as usual, as he executes an auditioning actor out of pure rage and paranoia, forces B.J. to read his lines at gunpoint, and kills another actor for giving an underwhelming performance. Furthermore, he also retains his passion in art work. After B.J. plays the role of himself, to the point of ruthlessly killing the volunteer soldier, Hitler favors him so much that he executes the last candidate actor, completely oblivious to "Redfield's" true identity. He seems to have fallen even deeper into insanity, possibly due to Parkinson's disease and Syphilis. He falls in and out of interludes of bizarre, psychotic episodes, as after he has vomited, he seems to be briefly deluded into reliving past childhood trauma, openly mistaking Helene for his mother, Klara. He hugs her before whimpering "Mother, I'm so cold." before pushing her away. Although he seems to have gone completely insane, as he screams at an actor for not addressing him properly and kills him before shooting him more times than necessary, it shows deep down that a part of the old Hitler is still there in danger of being reawakened. Once the audition is over, however, he is not seen again for the remainder of the game. Gallery hitlerportrait.png|Hitler's portrait in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. images (10).jpg|A portrait of Hitler. 9812-Hitler2.jpg Wolfenstein_The_New_Order_(PC)_48.jpg|The Great Hall in Berlin where Hitler would have given his speeches. images (12).jpg|A Nuremberg Esque Rally in London with Hitler possibly giving a speech. dgegeg.png|Hitler's first appearance in the New Colossus. Vgevve.png|Hitler's statue (replacing Abraham Lincoln) at what was once the Lincoln memorial, as Frau Engel gives a speech. Screenshot-46.png|Hitler shoots one of the actors out of pure rage and paranoia. egegf.jpg|Hitler's demise if the player choose to break his neck by kicking him in the head but it will result in B.J.'s death. 35cf326935aa92db0bc206439d8c5d69.jpg 20171101222209_1.jpg|Hitler with his propaganda movie. maxf.jpg|Hitler displeases to see that none of the actors resembling B.J. According to Irene's voicemail, he is still alive after the event of the New Colossus due to B.J. not be able to kill him without getting himself killed, but almost all his commanding officials in the Oberkommando were killed by the hand of B.J and the fact the he is seem to be unfit to rule the Nazi indicating that his survival means little to the effort of the Nazi. He might return in Wolfenstein 3 as a main antagonist.